conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
RVR
Originally named Phoenix, Rīgas Vagonbūves Rūpnīca (RVR) was founded in 1895 by the businessman Oscar Freywirth and is one of the largest machine-building plants in the Eastern Baltic Provinces, Baltic Union. RVR is based in Riga and was for many years the largest producer of electric and diesel trains and also tramcars in the former Soviet Union. During the Soviet years RVR manufactured more than 20,000 electric, 2,000 diesel and 3,000 tram cars. Some difficults years arrived after the independence of Latvia in the 90's, but when Latvia joined the Baltic Union in 2003 the company experienced an extraordinary growth. The huge government investment to improve rail transport in the Eastern Baltic Provinces benefited the company that used its expertise to become a leading player in this new momentum. RVR Historical rolling stock During the soviet years, RVR was one of the most important rolling stock manufacturer of the Soviet block and many of its products were sold to all the COMECON countries. Its best known products were the ER1, ER2, ER7 and ER9 electric trains, many of which are still in service today without being refurbished. Between 1973 and 1988 RVR built the high-speed ER200 train, the first high speed electric train of the URSS reaching 200 km/h. 1973rvr.jpg|ER200 The first hihg speed electric soviet train ER 2.jpg|ER2 EMU Manufactured between 1962 and 1984 and DR1A 283M 01.jpg|DR1A DMU still in operation in some countries RVR Refurbished rolling stock After the creation of Baltic Railways in 2005 when the state railways of Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania joined, it began an ambitious plan to modernize the company rolling stock. This was an invigorating boost to RVR, which had manufactured the majority of existing trains and offered a program to refurbish them at lower cost than the acquisition of new ones and with the current standars of confort and security. During the period 2006-2010 RVR refurbished nearly 100 ER2 and ER9 to ER2.21 and ER9.21. ER2.21 Electric train ER2.21 for commuter-suburban passenger services to 15 kV 16⅔ Hz AC electrified railway routes. On-board the frame is adopted on 6 sets of vehicles. Upon Customer's request may be made 4, 6, 8 and 12-car trains and other voltages. *Carriages designed for operation with an outlet to the high and low passenger platforms. *Wagon design used a two-axle bogies with the base of 2600mm (2400mm axle vehicles) and dual suspension. Traction motors are support-frame mount, torque from the engine to the traction reducer is transmitted by the elastic cord, rubber clutch. *Locomotive is equipped with electrodynamic regenerative dimmer, as well as an electro-brake pad. Electric regenerative braking system allows the dimmer to save up to 18% of electrical power, reduced brake pad and use the wheel tread wear. *Sequence of vehicles fitted with automatic couplers SA-3, the cylinder-type transition of the links landings and sliding doors. At the request of the customer cars can be equipped with tight (no gaps) couplers, tight links transitional landings, support forced sliding doors. *Vehicle interior trim can be used layered paper plastic and aluminum profiles, as well as glass or plastic, polycarbonate panels. *Semi-hard passenger seats in the cabin can be manufactured as a one-piece sofas and individual side-facing seats with back support and head slowly. At the request of the customer side can be coated with artificial leather, furniture fabric or from vandalism resistant materials. *Complex locomotive safety equipment CLUB-U to a global positioning system. *Forced ventilation and heating system with automatic temperature control means am in private compartment installed electrical heaters in the attic, zemlogu channels installed electric stoves and electric heaters in addition. *Train diagnostic system that includes traction control electrical parameters, the heating box and passenger door closing system, fire alarms. *Interior video surveillance. *Passenger information system for the supply of audio and visual information to the LED displays ER9.21 Electric train ER9TM for short-regional passenger transportation by 15 kV 16⅔ Hz AC electrified railway routes. On-board the frame is adopted on 8 sets of vehicles. Upon Customer's request may be made 6, 8 and 12-car trains. Carriages designed for operation with an outlet to the high and low passenger platforms. From the previous ER9 model train, the ER9.21 differ with advanced circuitry that allows for higher performance propulsion motors and the resulting energy to provide propulsion and electrical parameters of the braking characteristic improvement. Its design is similar to ER2.21 but more adapted to longer distances. DR1B Unlike electric trains, diesel-powered trains could not be adapted easily to new standards, particularly by high environmental requirements. The railway industry is one of the few industries in Baltic Union where it is still possible to use diesel engines, but will be totally banned from 2020. While RVR was designing a new DMU for the domestic market and for export, a few improvements in the existing DR1A were made to meet provisional environmental requirements and able to move temporarily. RVR New developments RVR currently sells new developments adapted to new era and that have the most advanced technological systems. DR13 DR13 is the RVR response to the need to provide a DMU able to maintain the comfort and adaptability benefits of and EMU but meeting the most stringent environmental regulations for diesel engines. *Type of vehicle: **Units consisting of three coaches (M-R-M). **The traction system is made up of four 390kW diesel motors manufactured by Volvo, 4 oleodynamic transmission units and 4 water-cooling systems. **These units are equipped with a SIBI tilting system. This system is based on prior knowledge of the route. **Each coach includes 2 independent areas, separated by the vehicle entry vestibule. *Bogies: **The train is fitted with 4 motor trucks and 2 trailer trucks. Each motor truck has a motor axle powered by hydraulic cardan-shaft transmission with a gear unit in the axle and a carrying axle. **Primary suspension is provided through coil springs and secondary pneumatic suspension through hydraulic dampers. ER11 ER11 is the new EMU launched in late 2009 and designed to become the replacement for the successful range ER2 with all its variants. ER11 is designed to be able to combine the comfort of regional transport with the specific capacity requirements of urban rolling stock. ER11 high capacity trains are designed to transport users to and from suburban centres, guaranteeing reliable services and comfortable journeys. Modular, the capacity of the ER11 can be adapted according to expected passenger flows. ER11 combines capacity, comfort and accessibility. Space is saved thanks to the distributed motorisation and the generous interior circulation which makes moving around inside the train easier when it is crowded. *The train is also equipped with modern passenger interface and communication systems, wider seats, toilets and areas designed for people with reduced mobility. *The ER11 easily integrates high density corridors, thanks to its ATO (Automatic Train Operator) signalling system which optimises flows over the entire line. *The ER11 offers a wide choice of modular options for different levels of network traffic and to assure optimum passenger flow in stations: different train lengths, single-decker or double-decker trains, variable width and number of doors, etc. *'ER11' adapts to the characteristics of each network, whatever the track gauge or electric tension is. IC1 The IC1 is the most advanced train RVR has built so far. This is an intercity type train, capable of reaching 260 km/h in Standard Union Double Track and to travel 160 km/h in normal tracks. IC1 is a 260 km/h self-propelled, dual voltage electric train unit fitted with a variable gauge system. Unit made up of 4 cars MCT-MIT-MIP-MCP, which can be extended up to 8 cars by adding an additional 2 intermediate MIF cars. Two electric motors per motor car, located in the carbody and controlled by IGBTs, which operates one of the axles of each bogie via a cardan joint. A regenerative electric brake is also supplied, which is complemented with pneumatically operated disc brakes with a wheel slide protection system. One traction inverter per car which operates on the two carbody motors. There are three auxiliary converters per train and two of these are in operation with the third only coming into operation should one of the other two fail. Modern and functional interior distribution, with four WCs per unit: 1 standard WCS in the MC1, MI1 and MC2 cars and a WC adapted for PMRs in the MI2 car. Fixed seats. Access doors in the centre of the cars with two semi-saloons to the left and right of the central vestibules. Bogies: *Axles for a track gauge, a motor axle and a trailer axle per bogie. *Monobloc non-alloyed steel wheels, with low carbon content and with tempered flange surface. *Primary suspension by means of coil springs and secondary, pneumatic suspension. *Welded steel frame. *The carbody is supported on a load bolster which is rigidly connected, under which the secondary suspension is mounted. The horizontal forces are transmitted via a drag pivot pin. *The service and emergency brake consist of steel discs produced in sections and screwed to the axle. The parking brake consists of accumulator springs located in one cylinder per axle. RVR locomotives With a long tradicion manufacturing locomotives during the communist yearas, RVR launched in 2008 its newest locomotive, the RVRTRAC 3800 Hybrid, a new design for a hybrid (electric and diesel) locomotive. RVRTRAC 3800 Hybrid The presented locomotives are line, electric-diesel type vehicles with a maximum load of 22.5 tn. per axle and a maximum speed of 160 Km/h. To improve locomotive service reliability, a double power unit is fitted, with two 1,900 kW engines which operate each alternator. Each alternator supplies two traction inverters for Bo’-Bo’ and 3 inverters for Co´-Co´. The aforementioned is also applicable for the auxiliary converters and compressors and responds to a general design philosophy where the items conditioning locomotive travel are redundant. Regarding the traction equipment, the inverters shall consist of IGBTs technology which currently dominates rail traction equipment. *Bogie: **The Power Car rolling system is based on dual-axle Bo’ configuration bogies and triple axle Co´configuration bogies. **The bogie frame is produced in rolled sheet steel, Grade S 355 NL acc. to EN 10113 for sound weldability. **Two or three motor axles driven by transversally mounted traction motors. **Four or six independent bogie primary suspensions, with steering coil springs which elastically join the bogie frame with each axle box fitted on the axles. Each suspension has also a vertical damper and the items required to join the journal guide to the bogie frame. **Secondary suspension assemblies, each consisting of coil springs, vertical, cross and yaw dampers, and stops limiting transverse displacement. **Monoblock wheels produced in R8T or R9T steel according to sheet UIC 812-3 which are forged and machined. **One carbody-bogie joint system by means of drag pivot pin, equalizer and links. **A bogie mounted pneumatic brake unit consisting of brake blocks and discs. *Carbody: **Self-supporting steel carbody stuctures are used, which are designed according to UNE-EN 12663 “Category P-I-Cars and Locomotives”. **The structure has been designed to collapse in a controlled manner to ensure fulfilment of the TSI regarding shock situations. **Compartment roofs are bolt-on and removable type to provide access to the equipment and facilitate general locomotive maintenance. RVR future developments RVR Trams The company has a long tradition of manufacturing trams. From 1923 to 1930, after postwar reconstruction, the factory has produced some 40 tram cars for Riga city tramway. After World War II, in 1949 the factory started producing tram cars MTV-82. Nevertheless, during the last years of communist CCCP the factory stopped the production of trams couse of the soviet government favoured trams built by Tatra. In 2007 RVR launched a new tram, the RVR Citytram and a new design is expected for 2014 that will be powered by a dual electric-hydrogen power system. The new TR21 (design project name) will be the fist tram with this innovative system. RVR Citytram The Citytram is a low floor tram produced by RVR. The first prototype was produced in 2004 and the first operational unit was usedn in Riga in 2007. Because of its modular design using standardised components, and the resulting reduced costs thats makes the Citytram in one of the most popular trams. The tram is largely made out of aluminium, with a welded underframe to which the body framework is bolted in sections, which means that the Citytram can easily be adopted to different lengths, widths and gauges. The length of the trams varies from 19 metres to a more than 40 metres, accommodating between 100 and 200 passengers. All versions are designed to have a 300-millimetre floor height and a 10-tonne axle load. It can be built as a one-way or a two-way vehicle, and it is also produced as DuoCitytram with an additional diesel propulsion system. They usually take 600V DC overhead power and convert this to 400V 3-phase AC power for the regenerative low wear motors via 3 IGBT PWM inverters. On board controls, lighting and air conditioning run at 24V DC. Category:The Baltic Union Category:Companies of The Baltic Union Category:Companies